ONE LAST TIME
by parkcheonsafujoshi
Summary: "aku adalah seorang pembohong saat aku mengatakan aku tak butuh dirimu, aku membencimu, aku tak ingin berada di sampingmu. Tapi ketahuilah untuk yang terakhir kali, aku ingin menjadi seorang yang berada di hatimu Kris" - Suho KrisHo couple/ Yaoi / Humor / Romance sebelum ngejudge, baca dulu deh B-)
1. Chapter 1

**~ONE LAST TIME~**

Prologue

Rate: T

Boys love, Yaoi, Marriage Life, Humor, Hurt/Comfort. Random lah xD

Cast : Kim Joomyeon a.k.a Suho x Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Kim Himchan x Bang Yongguk

Disclaimer : cuman otak sengkleknya author yangg bisa bikin cerita kayak gini, kalo ada yang mirip. Berarti cuman kebetulan otak kita sama-sama sengklek xD.

a/n : ini lagu terinspirasi dari lagunya ariana grande, yang berjudul one last time. Lagu itu ngena banget lah, cerita nya tentang seseorang yang menerima kamu apa adanya.

Summary : "aku adalah seorang pembohong saat aku mengatakan aku tak butuh dirimu, aku membencimu, aku tak ingin berada di sampingmu. Tapi ketahuilah, untuk yang terakhir kali, aku ingin menjadi seorang yang berada di hatimu Kris" –Suho

 **~ONE LAST TIME~**

Jam 7:00 pagi di salah satu rumah di perumahan megah di Seoul...

"yak! Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seorang namja manis tengah mencoba memberontak karena kaki nya di tarik paksa oleh namja tampan yang ingin mengambil sandalnya

"lepaskan! Ini punyaku!" Bentak namja tampan itu menggapai kaki namja manis yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho

"yak! Kau bisa cari yang lain!" elak Suho, ia kesal sekali. Baru saja ia membuka mata pada pagi hari ini tapi langsung terjadi keributan di kamarnya. Bisakah sehari saja hidupnya damai? Bisakah ia membuka mata karena terkena sinar matahari pagi? lalu menyesap kopi sebelum berangkat kuliah?

Itu hanya di mimpimu Suho~

"tidak mau! Kau saja cari yang lain! Ibumu memberikan sendal ini padaku! Khusus untukku!" namja tampan itu tidak mau mengalah, sebenarnya itu memang sendal miliknya.

 **BRUKK**

mereka bertarung sampai terjengkang (?) kebelakang dari kasur hanya karena memperebutkan sandal tidur dari paris yang di berikan oleh eomma Suho saat pernikahan mereka

"yak! sumpit!" Ia berhasil merebut sandal tidur berwarna biru polkadot itu dari kaki Suho

"ibumu memberikan ini padaku tau! Mengapa kau mengambilnya? Aish! Jinjja!" Omel si pria tampan seraya berlalu ke arah pintu

"bodoh!" Kesal Suho, melempar Kris dengan bantal, dan pas mengenai kepalanya. Kris sang namja tampan tak menghiraukan Suho, langsung keluar dari kamar kemudian

BRAKK!

Menutup pintunya dengan keras

Suho sangat kesal dengan lelaki yang menurutnya bodoh itu, sangat menjengkelkan Suho harus tinggal berdua dengannya. Iya berdua, karena mereka adalah pasangan yang sudah menikah. Romantis sekali bukan mereka menikah dan tinggal bersama? Tapi heol, Suho sama sekali tidak setuju dengan hal itu

Suho menghela nafas 'ah, aku harus merapikannya lagi' keluhnya saat melihat ranjang yang mulanya sudah rapi, kini sudah terlihat acak-acakan karena pertandingan konyol perebutan sandal tadi. Suho pun membereskan kamarnya hingga terlihat rapi seperti semula , selesai membereskan kamar, ia pun langsung mandi dan siap-siap pergi ke kampus.

 **~ONE LAST TIME~**

Suho menuruni anak tangga untuk turun ke ruang tamu

"Kim Joonmyeon, makan dulu" panggil namja tampan bernama Kris wu yang sedang duduk di meja makan seraya mengolesi rotinya dengan selai blueberry kesukaannya. sarapan ala barat huh? Ye, dia blasteran kanada dan china

"Shiero!" Jawab Suho ketus seraya berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk memasang sepatunya. Ia harus berangkat sekarang karena ia bangun terlambat saat pagi tadi, dan pastinya juga karena insiden konyol tadi.

"ya! Kau itu sudah bodoh, bila kau tidak makan, kau akan bertambah bodoh!" Teriak kris geram, Suho itu keras kepala sekali.

Suho berhenti berjalan dan langusng menoleh ke arah kris di belakangnya, suho menatapnya tajam

"tiang gila!" Umpat suho geram kemudian mempercepat langkah sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal menuju ruang tamu. Kris itu memang pandai sekali membuat hari-hari suho jadi buruk

Saat tiba di ruang tamu, suho langsung duduk di sofa dan memasang sepatunya. Sebenarnya suho cukup lapar, perutnya sudah berbunyi sejak pagi tadi karena cacing-cacing serakah yang meronta-ronta minta diberi makan.

Tapi, daripada harus semeja dengan lelaki tengik itu, lebih baik suho mati kelaparan. Lagipula ia harus cepat karena hari ini ia akan berpresentasi di depan kelas yang menerangkan tentang makalahnya yang berjudul "Fakta Tentang Cicak" suho sudah mempersiapkan presentasinya itu selama 1 minggu.

"ini bekalmu" Kris menaruh kotak bekal berwarna biru laut di atas meja di depan suho. Suho hanya diam sambil fokus dengan ikatan tali sepatunya

"Minggirlah!" kris langsung menghimpit tubuh suho yang kurus itu "ya! Bodoh! Kau bisa duduk di sana!" suho menunjuk sofa besar yang kosong di depan mereka

"kau saja yang kesana" jawabnya singkat seraya memasang sepatunya

suho hanya mendesis sebal kemudian bangkit dari sofa dan memasukkan kotak bekal itu ke dalam tasnya

"omona! Makalahku mana?!" panik suho saat memeriksa tasnya

Setelah beberapa detik, suho mengangkat keplanya saat teringat buku makalah yang ia letakkan diatas meja rias pagi tadi saat sedang menyisir rambut. ia pun berlari dengan cepat menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 itu.

Saat dikamar, ia tidak bisa menemukan bukunya diatas meja rias, ia pun langsuung mengobrak-abrik kamar untuk mencarinya, setelah 5 menit mencari akhirnya ia menemukan makalahnya yang ternyata terselip di bawah selimut. Ia pun keluar dari kamar

seraya menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang tamu "Tiittttt...tiiitttt" suara klakson mobil terdengar menjauh

"jangan-jangan..." suho pun langsung berlari ke arah pintu, dan sialnya ia melihat mobil ferrari berwarna hitam milik Kris sudah pergi dari area rumah mereka

"ya! Tunggu aku!" Teriak suho sambil mengejar mobil itu. Dan terlihat tangan Kris yang keluar dari jendela mobil, ia melambai ke arah suho

"tiang gila!" Teriak suho kesal karena untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia di tinggal lagi oleh kris ke tempatnya bekerja.

"ahh, aku harus naik bus lagi" lirih namja manis itu seraya berjalan menuju halte bus yang jaraknya sekitar 5 menit bila berjalan dari rumahnya yang merupakan salah satu rumah dari perumahan megah ini.

 **~ONE LAST TIME~**

hari ini merupakan tepat 1 tahun pernikahan mereka. Pasangan suami istri lain akan mengadakan pesta ataupun membuat kejutan untuk merayakan 1st anniversary mereka. Berbeda dengan suho dan kris yang malah saling mengutuk di pagi 1st anniversary mereka.

karena mereka menikah bukan karena sama-sama suka atau cinta atau apalah itu. Tapi mereka menikah karena terpaksa, mereka berdua dijodohkan oleh orang tua mereka. kuno sekali huh? Suho bahkan waktu itu belum lulus SMA. tapi ia harus menikah bersama kris. Pewaris Wu Corp.

Ayah Kris merupakan sahabat ayah suho. Sebelum lelaki itu meninggal, ia inginkan anak semata wayangnya yaitu Kris wu untuk menikahi putra sahabatnya. Walaupun waktu itu ayah suho juga sedikit keberatan karena suho waktu itu masih grade 2 SMA, dan Kris yang baru saja lulus SMA. Tapi demi sahabatnya yang bahkan sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri, ia pun menuruti permintaannya.

Tn. Kim memohon pada suho untuk mau menikah dengan Kris, karena suho juga kasian dengan keadaan ayah kris yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayah sendiri, ia pun mau menuruti permintaannya. Waktu itu kondisinya sudah begitu sekarat karena mengalami penyakit pembekuan otak.

Selesai mengikrarkan janji pernikahan mereka di rumah sakit tempat Tn. Wu dirawat, satu jam setelahnya ia pun meninggal, suho melihat Kris sangat terluka waktu itu.

Ayah suho adalah seorang pengusaha sukses seperti ayah Kris karena mereka memulai bisinis mereka bersama-sama dari awal hingga sukses membesarkan nama perusahaan mereka. Mereka tampak seperti saudara kembar jika sudah bersama-sama karena mereka sangat akrab. Ayah Kris seseorang yang sangat baik hati, tak seperti anaknya yang sangat menyebalkan itu, pikir suho

 **~ONE LAST TIME~**

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, suho pun sampai di halte bus dan duduk di bangku halte menunggu bus datang. Tak lama kemudian bus datang dan ia langsung naik menuju kampusnya, di Seoul National University.

Saat di dalam bus, suho membuka kotak bekalnya. ia langsung tersenyum saat melihat sandwich dengan bentuk angrybird yang telihat lucu itu. ia pun langsung melahapnya, seperti biasa bekal suho terasa sangat enak. Kris lah pembuat makanan itu, ia selalu membuatkan suho bekal karena ia tahu suho selalu tidak sempat untuk sarapan di meja makan.

Ia selalu membuatkan suho makanan enak dan sehat yang berbeda setiap harinya sehingga suho tidak akan merasa bosan dengan makanannya, Kris mengetahui dengan cermat bagaimana selera makan suho. Walaupun ia selalu menyebalkan setiap harinya tapi suho tak pernah demam atau sakit selama 1 tahun tinggal berdua dengan kris.

 **~ONE LAST TIME~**

Saat tiba di kampus...

"kau ditinggal Kris lagi?" Tanya seorang namja manis yang bername tag Kim Himchan menghampiri suho saat ia sedang berjalan di koridor menuju kelas

"seperti biasa" suho menoleh sebentar memutar bola matanya jengah

"ahh, kasian, teleponlah lah aku jika kau ingin menumpang, ne~?" Tawar Himchan karena prihatin. ia merupakan sahabat suho sejak kecil, himchan dan suho sebenarnya dari daegu.

"ah, tak perlu, lagi pula jarak rumah ku dan rumahmu kan jau—" kalimat suho terpotong karena terkejut tiba-tiba seseorang yang baru datang langsung menengahi dan merangkul mereka berdua dari belakang.

"anyeonghaseyo" sapa namja dengan suara baritonenya yang sangat mereka kenal itu

"ya! Gukkie! Kau berat sekali!" Protes Himchan

"hehe, mianhae" yongguk, pria berkulit tan itu melepas rangkulannya

"gukkie! Mengapa kau tidak meneleponku malam tadi?" manja himchan dengan suara yang ia buat semelas mungkin kepada yongguk yang sudah menjadi pacarnya selama 6 bulan itu

"mianhae Himchan-ah, aku tertidur karena sangat lelah, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan dari kantorku yang menumpuk" yongguk mencoba menjelaskan agar pacarnya mengerti

Himchan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya hingga yongguk sangat gemas melihatnya. Ia langsung mencubit pipi Himchan

"untuk menebus kesalahanku, kita akan berjalan-jalan sore ini, ne?" yongguk mencoba membuat pacarnya untuk tidak marah lagi. Himchan pun mengangguk ceria mendengar tawaran dari pacarnya.

Mereka bersenda gurau seakan suho tidak ada di sana, seakan mereka lah yang memiliki dunia ini. suho dan manusia lain hanyalah makhluk kasat mata bagi mereka.

"ehmm, aku duluan" suho melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka, tapi mereka tak menggubris suho sama sekali. Menyebalkan.

'ahh, mereka terlihat sangat romantis' suho membatin, ia akui sesungguhnya ia sangat iri ketika sudah melihat mereka bersama-sama, mereka terlihat sangat romantis, kapan suho bisa seperti itu? Mungkinkah suho bisa seperti mereka? 'ahh, jangan bermimpi' suho menggelengkan kepalanya.

Karena ia sudah sadar betul bagaimana sifat Kris, apabila dengan orang selain kris? Hei, mana mungkin. Kris dan suho sudah berada dalam ikatan, ikatan yang bukan main-main PERNIKAHAN! Ingat itu, oang tua mereka mungkin akan memanggang kris dan suho jika salah satunya berselingkuh. Lalu sampai kapan penderitaan ini harus berakhir? Bisakah? Ah, sudahlah

Suho mengambil jurusan IPA, karena ia sangat menyukai biologi tentang makhluk hidup dan tentang luar angkasa. ia bahkan bermimpi suatu hari ia bisa menjadi penemu yang terkenal. Tapi sekarang ia sudah menjadi penemu, pertama kalinya didunia ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang menikahi tiang yang bisa bicara, pikir suho, tertawa dalam hati.

 **~ONE LAST TIME~**

Pelajaran hari ini pun berakhir, suho melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang kampus

Saat tiba di depan gerbang...

"AAAA!" Teriak Suho kaget dan hampir terjengkang kebelakang karena tiba-tiba mobil ferrari berwarna hitam melaju dan berhenti seketika di depan suho. Lutut suho terasa lemah karena terkejut

Kaca mobil itu pun terbuka...

"ayo pulang" kris berujar santai dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya

"duluan saja" jawab suho singkat seraya melangkah melewati depan mobilnya

 **Tiiittttt...!**

Suara klakson mobil sontak membuat suho kaget dan ia langsung menutup telinga karena suara nya sangat nyaring dan hampir membuat telinga suho tuli

Kris keluar dari mobil langsung menarik pergelangan tangan suho untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Semua mata orang yang berada di sekitar kini tengah memperhatikan mereka

"kau tidak perlu menjemputku!"

"hey! Masuklah!" kris menarik paksa tangan suho

"aku tidak mau! Jangan memaksaku!" Bentak suho langsung melepaskan genggaman kris dari tangannya. suho pun dengan cepat melangkah untuk meninggalkan kris

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" suho panik karena kris langsung mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dan menggendong suho di bahunya.

"turunkan aku!" Ronta suho

kris pun langsung memasukkan suho ke dalam mobil dan mengunci seatbelt suho, kemudian berlari menuju pintu yang satunya.

"ah! Apa ini! Aku ingin keluar!" Teriak suho di dalam mobil

kris pun langsung menancap gas dengan kecepatan tinggi yang tentu saja membuat suho bungkam karena terkejut, suho sangat kesal sekarang, kris selalu berbuat sesukanya karena badan suho jauh lebih kecil dari kris.

"bisakah sehari saja kau dengan damai masuk ke mobil tanpa ku paksa?" kris membuka suara sekitar 10 menit mereka dalam keheningan.

"apa kau ingat? Aku tidak pernah mau kau jemput, tapi kau saja yang selalu memaksa, kau selalu memperlakukanku seenakmu, kau pikir kau siapa huh?"

"ah, sudahlah, aku sedang lelah pulang kerja. Aku belum mempunyai tenaga untuk berperang denganmu" jawab kris santai, semakin membuat suho geram saja

Tiba-tiba handphone Kris berbunyi, ia pun langsung mengambil hpnya di kantong, dan langsung membaca pesan dari seseorang. Setelah membacanya, ia langsung menancap gas yang tentu saja membuat suho terkejut.

Setelah beberapa menit berkendara, suho memperhatikan jalan yang mereka lewati dan suho pun tersadar, ini bukan jalan yang biasa mereka lewati setiap hari saat menuju rumah.

"hey! Kita mau kemana?" akhirnya suho bersuara, ia penasaran. Karena mereka selalu langsung pulang ke rumah seusai dari kampus

kris langsung memberikan hpnya kepada suho, suho menerimanya dan melihat seseorang mengirimi kris pesan, suho pun membaca isi pesan tersebut.

" _anakku, ibu ingin menjenguk kalian dan ibu sudah sampai di seoul, tolong jemput ibu di bandara sekarang"_

Pesan itu dikirim oleh ibu Kris, Mertua suho

Mata suho membulat "mwo!? Sudah di bandara? Mengapa ia tidak memberi tau ku kalau akan menjenguk kita"

"aku juga tidak tau, mengapa begitu tiba-tiba" ujar Kris yang sama penasarannya dengan suho tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari arah jalan

mereka pun langsung melaju menuju bandara untuk menjemput ibu kris

 **~ONE LAST TIME~**

Setelah beberapa menit, kris dan suho pun sampia di bandara. Mereka langsung mendatangi ibu kris kemudian kembali mengendarai mobil ke arah rumah suho dan kris

"kalian baru pulang dari kegiatan masing-masing ya?" tanya nyonya Kim seraya mengelus lembut rambut suho yang sedang bersandar di sampingya, suho rindu sekali dengan ibu mertuanya ini. suho heran sekali, ayah dan ibu kris itu sangatlah ramah. Tapi mengapa kris berbeda dari mereka? mungkin kris anak angkat... ah, entahlah. Suho bingung

"iya bu, kami berdua baru pulang bahkan belum sampai di rumah" jawab suho

"mengapa ibu tidak memberitahu kami sebelumnya kalau akan datang ke seoul?" Tanya Kris

"ibu tidak sempat memberi tahu kalian karena ibu pun sibuk, karena besok ibu akan melakukan pesta pembukaan hotel baru di kota ini"

"setidaknya ibu harus menelepon kami dulu supaya ibu tidak perlu menunggu lama seperti tadi, atau ibu bisa menyewa taksi untuk langsung kerumah"

"tak apa, lagipula ibu sangat merindukan kalian berdua" ucapnya tersenyum, suho dan kris mengangguk. Ibu kris itu seorang pengusaha perhotelan. Ia memiliki banyak hotel dan itu karena usahanya sendiri, kasus ibu dan ayah kris itu sama. Sama-sama di jodohkan, tapi untungnya mereka malah menjadi kelurga yang harmonis. Berbeda jauh dengan kris dan suho yang selalu bertengkar setiap harinya.

Sedangkan pada keluarga suho, hanya suho saja yang baru mengalaminya. Sial sekali bukan?

 **TBC** (just if you want it)

Wanna judge? Silahkan , Ngebash? Silahkan, Sider? Silahkan, BEBAS :D

Next Chap?


	2. ONE LAST TIME Chapter 2

**~ONE LAST TIME~**

Chapter 2

Rate: T

Boys love, Yaoi, Marriage Life, Humor, Hurt/Comfort. Random lah xD

Cast : Kim Joomyeon a.k.a Suho x Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Kim Heechul a.k.a Mertua Suho

Disclaimer : cuman otak sengkleknya author yang bisa bikin cerita kayak gini, kalo ada yang mirip. Berarti cuman kebetulan otak kita sama-sama sengklek xD.

a/n : ini lagu terinspirasi dari lagunya ariana grande, yang berjudul one last time. Lagu itu ngena banget lah, cerita nya tentang seseorang yang menerima kamu apa adanya.

Gak ada typo gak rame xD

Summary : "aku adalah seorang pembohong saat aku mengatakan aku tak butuh dirimu, aku membencimu, aku tak ingin berada di sampingmu. Tapi ketahuilah, untuk yang terakhir kali, aku ingin menjadi seorang yang berada di hatimu Kris" –Suho

 **~ONE LAST TIME~**

Last chap...

"mengapa ibu tidak memberitahu kami sebelumnya kalau akan datang ke seoul?" Tanya Kris

"ibu tidak sempat memberi tahu kalian karena ibu pun sibuk, karena besok ibu akan melakukan pesta pembukaan hotel baru di kota ini"

"setidaknya ibu harus menelepon kami dulu supaya ibu tidak perlu menunggu lama seperti tadi, atau ibu bisa menyewa taksi untuk langsung kerumah"

"tak apa, lagipula ibu sangat merindukan kalian berdua" ucapnya tersenyum, suho dan kris mengangguk. Ibu kris itu seorang pengusaha perhotelan. Ia memiliki banyak hotel dan itu karena usahanya sendiri, kasus ibu dan ayah kris itu sama. Sama-sama di jodohkan, tapi untungnya mereka malah menjadi keluarga yang harmonis. Berbeda jauh dengan kris dan suho yang selalu bertengkar setiap harinya.

Sedangkan pada keluarga suho, hanya suho saja yang baru mengalami namanya perjodohan. Sial sekali bukan?

 **~ONE LAST TIME~**

Malamnya...

Mereka sedang makan malam bersama, hidangan malam ini sangat istimewa karena ibu Kris ikut memasak. Kris dan ibunya memang pintar memasak. suho tidak ikut andil dalam urusan memasak, ia hanya membantu membersihkan sayur Dan memotong-motongnya, kalau suho ikutan masak? Kris lebih memilih batu untuk di makan xD

"bagaimana pekerjaanmu Kris?" tanya ibu kris yang bernama Wu Heechul seraya memotong daging steaknya

"baik-baik saja bu, aku masih harus banyak belajar sebelum mengambil alih perusahaan nanti" jawab kris selesai menegak air putihnya

"jangan terlalu terburu-buru nak, lagipula usiamu kan masih muda, jalani saja dulu profesimu sekarang ini"

"ne, eomma" Kris tersenyum

"dan Myeonnie, bagaimana kabar kuliahmu?"

"baik-baik saja bu" suho menyahut dengan mulut yang penuh

"kapan kau akan lulus?"

"dia itu bodoh bu, mungkin lama baru lulusnya" ketus kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari steak yang sedang ia potong

"uhukkk..uhukk" Suho tersedak makanannya dan secepatnya meraih gelas di sampingnya dan menegaknya sesegera mungkin'

"YA! ENAK SAJA! KAU YANG BODOH!" suho naik pitam, menunjuk kris dengan pisau steaknya

Kris menoleh ke arah suho "Kau lebih bodoh!" ejeknya

"Kau lebih bodoh dari yang terbodoh!" Suho tak mau kalah

Mereka malah berkelahi di meja makan. Heechul pun meneruskan makannya dengan santai karena ia sudah tahu bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Ia sudah tahu kalau kris dan suho sering berperang, mereka bahkan saling mengumpat di hadapan keluarga mereka. semua anggota keluarga mereka tahu sifat suho dan kris, mereka sudah kebal akan hal itu.

"kau tiang tidak BERGUNA!" Teriak Suho geram, meski sudah sama-sama berkepala dua. Sudah sama-sama berusia dewasa, namun tampaknya umur sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi sifat mereka. 'lihatlah, mereka tampak seperti anak TK saja' heechul membatin

"dasar kau tanaman bonsai! Cebol!"

 **BRUGGH!**

Heechul menggebrak meja makan

sudah cukup, heechul tidak tahan lagi dengan teriakan saat ia sedang menikmati makan malamnya, kekacauan ini harus berakhir. Heechul ingin kan mereka berdamai untuk sehari saja,seharusnya dia menyewa hotel saja daripada harus bertemu pasangan gila ini, argh!

"KALIAN BERDUA DIAMLAH!" Teriak Heechul kesal

Krik..krik.. Krik..krik..

Mereka –suho dan kris- terdiam dan langsung melanjutkan makan malam dengan tenang.

"kalian selalu saja berkelahi, kalau kalian seperti ini terus, kapan aku bisa mendapatkan cucu?"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" jawab suho dan kris serempak, yang benar saja batin suho dan kris

Tiba-tiba heechul memegang dadanya dengan ekpresi yang kesakitan, ia hampir terjatuh dari kursi, tapi Kris dan Suho langsung menangkapnya.

"bu, ada apa dengan ibu?"

"bu, apa ibu baik-baik saja?" Tanya mereka cemas

"mungkin, sebentar lagi...ibu akan bersama ayahmu" jawab heechul dengan nafas tersengal-sengal sambil menatap Kris

"ya tuhan, astaga, Suho, cepat panggil ambulan!" Perintah Kris gelagapan. Suho mengangguk dan hendak bangkit mengambil hp untuk menelepon ambulan, tapi tiba-tiba ibu menahannya. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Suho

"aku..tak perlu ambulan, berjanjilah kalian akan benar-benar saling mencintai" heechul mendramatisir dengan punggung tangan yang ia letakkan di atas kepalanya "karena ibu lelah dengan semua ini" ucapnya lagi

"ah, ibu ini" kris menghela nafas, ibunya memang hebat dalam hal acting

"berjanjilah" heechul memandang mereka penuh harap, ia inginkan cucu! Sudah lama ia sangat inginkan itu.

Suho dan Kris pun langsung saling memandang dengan tatapan _apa-yang-harus-kita-lakukan?_

"akkkk!" teriak heechul lemah, yang tentu saja membuat suho dan kris gelagapan. Mereka mana tega kalau sampai heechul jatuh sakit. Mereka sangat menyayangi heechul

"iya bu, kami berjanji" final suho dan kris, meski terdengar tak ikhlas. Tak apalah, yang penting heechul sehat

"kalian akan menepatinya?"

"iya bu, kami menepatinya" ucap Kris yakin

"baguslah" heechul tersenyum lebar kemudian langsung bangkit seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa

Suho dan Kris hanya memandang datar orang tua itu yang berhasil membuat mereka ikut jantungan karena ulahnya.

"bu, berhentilah melakukan hal seperti tadi, sama sekali tidak lucu " Kris memelas, ia sangat takut kalau ibunya kenapa-kenapa. Hanya heechul lah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya, karena ia adalah anak tunggal

"kalian berdua pun harus berhenti saling berkelahi, seperti anak kecil saja" heechul pun melenggang pergi dengan santainya, tentu saja dengan senyuman cerah yang menghiasi wajahnya

"bereskan ini" titah Kris kepada Suho kemudian mengikuti ibunya pergi ke ruang tamu.

Suho hanya mendesis sebal, kemudian merapikan dapur dan mencuci piring makan mereka. Selesai merapikan dapur, Suho pun pergi mendatangi Kris dan ibunya yang sedang duduk di sofa di ruang tamu. Mereka menonton film dan saling bercerita sampai jam setengah 10 malam

 **~ONE LAST TIME~**

"wah, sudah hampir tengah malam" heechul melihat jam dinding menunjukkan waktu 9:30 malam

"ayo tidur" heechul mematikan tv pada saat suho dan kris sedang asyik menonton

"ya! Eomma, aku sedang menonton!" Omel Kris

"ini sudah larut malam, lagi pula kau dan suho memiliki kegiatan yang harus di lakukan besok"

"eomma, aku belum mengantuk, setengah jam lagi ne?" Tawar Kris.

Heechul memegang dadanya ingin memulai drama seperti saat di dapur tadi.

"iya iya bu, kami tidur" Kris dan Suho serentak langsung bangkit dari sofa dan menuju anak tangga untuk naik ke lantai 2 ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Saat tiba di depan kamar Suho, Suho pun membuka pintu kamarnya untuk masuk, Kris melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar Suho.

"hey, mau kemana?" Ibu tiba-tiba menahan kerah piyama Suho dan Kris

"mau tidur" jawab mereka serentak dengan tampang polos

"kalian kan harusnya 1 kamar!" Omel heechul

"aish bu, aku sudah sangat mengantuk" elak Kris

"iya bu, aku pun juga sangat lelah" Suho beralasan

"1 menit yang lalu kalian mengatakan tidak mengantuk sama sekali, aish jinjja!" Omel ibu

"iya, iya bu, kami akan tidur" Kris pun dengan berat melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke kamar Suho

heechul tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kemudian menutup pintu kamar mereka. Suho mendatangi ranjangnya, dan langsung duduk diatasnya. Sedangkan Kris masih berdiri di balik pintu sambil menempelkan telinganya untuk mendengarkan pergerakan heechul di luar kamar suho

"hey, keluarlah" titah Suho setelah 2 menit berlalu.

Kris mendekatinya, dan langsung duduk di sampingnya. Kemudian mematikan lampu kamar dan hanya menyisakan lampu tidur yang berada di meja nakas samping ranjang suho

"apa yang ka-" kalimat Suho terpotong karena Kris membekap mulut Suho menggunakan tangannya

"lihatlah bayangan di bwah itu, orang tua itu masih berdiri di depan pintu" bisik Kris

Suho mengangguk paham saat melihat bayangan yang kadang mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamarnya. Tentu saja itu bayangan heechul, dasar orang tua -_-

Setelah menunggu selama 5 menit, bayangan heecul pun akhirnya pergi yang menandakan bahwa orang tua itu sudah kembali kekamarnya.

"jglek..jglek.." Kris memutar knop pintu mencoba membukanya "kenapa... ini tidak bisa di buka?" Kris berusaha membuka pintu

"jinjja?" Suho langsung mendekati pintu dan mencoba membuka pintu "jglek..jglek.." tapi nihil, pintunya tidak bisa di buka

Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar "ibu memiliki kunci cadangan rumah ini"

Suho menghela nafas, ia baru ingat kalau heechul punya kunci cadangan rumah mereka. sedangkan kunci kamar suho yang asli? Sudah hilang beberapa bulan yang lalu, suho itu pelupa.

Kris pun berjalan mendekati ranjang Suho

"hey! Kau mau apa ke sini? Tidur di bawah!" Perintah Suho sambil menunjuk lantai

"lelaki tampan sepertiku tidak cocok di lantai, kau saja!"

"enak saja! Ini kamarku!"

"aish jinjja! Terima saja!" kris mendorong Suho dan langsung berbaring membelakangi Suho

"yak! Turun! Turun!" Suho memukuli kris dengan bantal karena tak terima harus satu ranjang bersamanya

"SHIERO!" Teriaknya sambil menahan pukulan Suho. Suho mendorong tubuh bagian punggungnya dengan kuat, tapi Kris bisa menahannya.

Saat sedang mendorongnya dengan semangat, tiba-tiba kris langsung memutar badannya berbalik ke belakang ke arah Suho sehingga membuat kedua tangan suho terjepit karena di tindih punggung Kris.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Dan sama-sama terdiam saling memandang

glekk... dengan susah payah Suho menelan salivanya karena tatapan tajam kris yang seakan seperti akan memakannya bila suho bergerak sedikit saja

"hentikan" Suho menarik perlahan tangannya.

Hap

Tapi tiba-tiba Kris malah langsung menangkap kedua tangan suho hingga membuat Jantung Suho berdegup dengan sangat kencang sekarang.

"Kau..." Suho bersuara dengan tampang seriusnya menatap wajah tampan di depannya

"ada apa?" Tanya kris

"wajahmu-

Kris menunggu dengan sabar

terlihat konyol" final suho

'aish, jinjja anak ini. masih sempat mengejek' batin kris sweatdrop. Kemudian Kris menarik tangan Suho, perlahan namun pasti hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan!" Ronta Suho

"apa jantungmu berdebar saat melihat wajah tampanku sedekat ini?"

"Pede sekali, hanya orang sakit mata yang mengatakan itu! Mataku ini masih sehat tau!" Suho mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya dari pandanga kris, yang benar saja. Pipinya malah terasa panas karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat saat ini.

"kau pikir matamu sehat? Apa kau ingat, kau selalu makai kacamata saat membaca!" jelas Kris telak yang langsung membuat hati suho tertohok-tohok. Suho memang mempunyai masalah pada matanya

"tapi sekarang aku menyadari, aku melihat sesuatu di dirimu" lanjut kris

"apa?" tanya Suho tanpa sadar

"matamu juling" jawabnya singkat. Suho sweatdrop

"apa kau tahu yang sekarang aku rasakan?" Tanya Suho

"apa?" Kris penasaran degnan perasaan suho sekarang ini, apakah suho akan menyatakan perasaannya yang berdebar saat menatap kris? atau suho akan mengatakan kalau ia mencintai kris? oh, oh, kris percaya diri sekali rupanya

"tanganku kesemutan" jelas Suho karena sudah tak merasakan kedua tangannya lagi karena ditindih punggung Kris cukup lama.

"huh? Eoh" Kris gelagapan langsung melepaskan tangan Suho. Pernyataan suho jauh dari yang kris ekspektasikan. #haha ketawa jahat

"ah, appo" rintih Suho sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya karena rasanya sungguh sakit, bahkan Suho bisa melihat kulit tangannya yang memerah.

"sana, pergi" usir Kris kemudian langsung berbalik membelakangi Suho.

Suho pun berbaring di sisi lain ranjangnya

' _apa yang harus kuharapkan darimu tiang gila? Minta di antarkan ke kampus saja kau menolak_ ' suho membatin ' _ahh, lupakan saja, kau memang gila, aku mengantuk, Jaljjayo Kris lelaki tidak berguna'_ suho memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa sangat lelah, sepertinya suho akan tertidur dengan nyenyak malam ini.

Di sisi lain...

Kris masih membuka matanya, belum berniat untuk tidur. sebenarnya kris sedikit kecewa perdebatan bodoh mereka harus cepat berakhir tadi.

Kemudian kris teringat potongan percakapan mereka tadi ' _aku ingin dia mengatakan apa? Memesan makanan saja ia malu kepada pelayan'_ kris tersenyum tipis

" _ah, kasian sekali tangannya tadi terjepit, aku harus meminta maaf_ " kris perlahan membalik tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah suho yang tidur di belakangnya

kris melihat namja manis yang menurutnya gila itu sedang berbaring membelakanginya, ' _apakah dia sudah tertidur?_ ' Batin kris karena suho sangat tenang dan diam di sana.

"Suho-ya" panggil kris pelan

"hey, Kim Joonmyeon" panggil kris lagi. Namun tak ada respon

"kau sudah tidur?" Tanya kris agak nyaring. ini baru 5 menit yang lalu sejak perdebatan kris dan suho berakhir. Sepertinya sangat tidak mungkin kalau suho sudah tertidur

"ya! Kim joonmyeon!" kris menaikkan nada volumenya kemudian mendorong punggung suho pelan dengan kakinya Dan...

 **bugghh!** Suho jatuh dari ranjang

kris gelagapan karena terkejut, ia langsung bangkit mendatangi suho

'payah, ia bahkan masih bisa tidur setelah jatuh dengan keras' batin kris sweatdrop saat melihat suho yang malah tidur dengan posisi terlentang

'Sepertinya ia sangat kelelahan' batin kris menyimpulkan saat melihat suho yang tidur sambil menganga, entah mengapa kris malah risih melihatnya

"hey! Tutup mulutmu!" Ucap kris pelan kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk menutup mulut suho dengan cara mengangkat sedikit dagu suho yang nampak putih bersih itu

Kris tersenyum saat memandangi wajah polos suho yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas selimut yang jatuh bersamanya di lantai itu. ingin rasanya kris menyentuh pipinya dan mencubit pipi suho yang terlihat menggemaskan sekaligus menyebalkan itu hingga merah. Wajah yang setiap hari kris lihat, wajah yang membuat kris selalu kesal dan tenang setiap hari. Kris akui dia manis, jelek, menyebalkan dan menggemaskan.

Setelah beberapa menit kris memandanginya, suho melenguh dan tangannya bergerak seakan mencari sesuatu. Kris kira suho akan bangun ternyata ia hanya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan kembali tidur dengan tenang.

"Kasian sekali, ia tampak seperti tunawisma" kris nampak prihatin kemudian turun menghampiri suho di lantai dan mengangkat tubuh mungil suho untuk di taruh di atas ranjang. Namja manis itu pun melanjutkan tidurnya

"hoam" kris ikut mengantuk karena melihat suho yang tidur dengan sangat pulas. kris pun berbaring di sampingnya, kemudian tertidur "jaljjayo bonsai" batin kris menoleh ke arah suho sebentar sebelum ikut menyusul ke dunia mimpi

 **~ONE LAST TIME~**

Esoknya...

Perlahan, mentari menyusup di celah-celah jendela. Mengganggu tidur pulas suho sang namja manis. Ah, rasanya nyaman sekali. Tapi hey, 'apa ini?' suho merasa ada yang aneh, bantal nya terasa keras.

Entahlah, suho tak peduli. perlahan ia meregangkan sendi-sendinya, tapi semakin terasa aneh, ada yang mengganjal tubuh suho dan rasanya sangat hangat.

Perlahan suho membuka matanya karena silau terkena sinar matahari pagi hangat. Terlihat samar-samar apa yang mengganjal tubuh suho.

Mata suho terbuka sempurna "Omona!" kaget suho langsung menutup mulut nya dengan kedua tangannya karena terkejut saat melihat penampakan sosok makhluk yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya sekarang. Itu adalah Kris, ia masih tidur dengan pulas tepat di depan suho. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti sekarang.

Blush~

Pipi suho merona 'sudah lama' batin suho saat melihat wajah polos kris yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang itu, terakhir kali suho melihatnya tidur seperti ini adalah saat mereka mengunjungi keluarga suho di daegu 6 bulan yang lalu, dan pastinya mereka di paksa untuk tidur bersama.

Dan inlah wajah waktu itu, wajah yang begitu tampan persis seperti 6 bulan yang lalu. Jujur saja, suho merasa aneh karena dadanya terasa sesak namun terasa menyenangkan jika melihat wajah kris.

"aku tampan kan?" kris membuka matanya

Blush~ suho merona lagi karena malu

Suho bangkit dari posisi tidurnya yang awalnya tepat menghadap wajah kris "pe-percaya diri sekali" suho berusaha menutupi kegugupannya

"kalau aku tidak tampan, mana mungkin kau memandangiku selama itu sambil tersenyum pula" kris terkekeh tampan, masih dalam mode setengah watt karena baru bangun tidur. suho bangun dari ranjang berjalan ke arah pintu

"aku memandangimu karena sedang memperhatikan liur yang mengeras di pipimu itu" bohong suho

Mata kris terbuka sempurna "Tidak mungkin" kris gelagapan langsung meraba wajahnya

jklekkk... Pintu kamar suho pun terbuka.

"tidak di kunci" suho menoleh ke arah kris. suho melihat kris masih berbaring dengan tampang yang suho tidak mengerti sambil memegangi tangan kanannya yang suho jadikan bantal tadi.

"ahh, tanganku kram" erang kris

"ya! Bantu aku!" Teriak kris saat melihat suho yang malah perlahan berbalik hendak keluar dari kamar meninggalkan kris.

suho pun menoleh ke arahnya "Shiero!" tolaknya singkat dengan tangan yang di silangkan di depan dada

"ya! Ini ulahmu juga tau!"

Suho mendesis sebal sambil berjalan mendekati kris. Kemudian memijat lengan kris yang kram.

"AAA! Sakit!" teriak kris, suho memijat kris seakan seperti memintir tangannya.

"lemah sekali" ejek suho masih fokus dengan pijatannya di lengan kris

"ya! Ini karena kepalamu yang besar itu!"

"AAAAKK!" suho meremas lengan kris lagi

"diamlah, sebentar lagi akan sembuh"

"sudah terasa baikan?" tanya suho sesudah menyudahi pijatannya yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh kris. 'anak ini benar-benar...' batin suho, setidaknya suho ingin mendengar kata terima kasih dari kris.

"kalau begitu kan bagus, kalian terlihat romantis" entah dari mana datangnya heechul yang sekarang sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar suho bersender di daun pintu sambil memegang cangkir minuman yang tentu saja membuat kris dan suho terkejut.

"eomma, sejak kapan eomma berada di situ?" tanya suho sarkatis

"sejak negara api menyerang, sekarang cepatlah mandi, ibu sudah menyiapkan sarapan" heechul berbalik meninggalkan kamar, menuju arah dapur.

 **~ONE LAST TIME~**

"kau akan datang ke acara ibu nanti?" tanya kris tanpa menoleh ke sampingnya ke arah suho yang sedang sibuk menulis di bukunya karena kris sedang fokus menyetir mobil. Mereka hari ini bersama-sama berangkat, karena tentu saja di paksa oleh heechul sang mertua.

"molla, tapi semoga saja sempat karena aku harus presentasi hari ini dan menemani jimin mencari bahan eksperimen"

Tiba-tiba Kris mengerem dan menghentikan mobilnya mendadak sehingga membuat buku yang sudah suho tulis dengan susah payah tercoret hingga ujung buku, suho speechles

Kris menoleh ke arah suho yang masih dengan mode speechles "kau lebih memilih Jimin dari pada ibuku?" tanya kris geram

"YA! Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan!" teriak suho sakartis menunjukkan bukunya yang sudah tercoret di depan wajah kris, apa kris tidak tahu pengorbanan yang suho lakukan untuk mengisi buku ini? suho menulisnya dengan susah payah, ia harus mengumpulkan fakta-fakta di tambah ia harus menulis nya dengan serapi mungkin karena itu adalah mata pelajaran dosen terkiller di kampusnya.

"HAHAHAHAH!" Tawa kris meledak, suho naik darah

"SIALAN!"

"setidaknya kau tidak akan bisa membantu jimin dengan bukumu yang harus kau tulis ulang" kris terkekeh kemudian mulai menjalankan mobilnya kembali

"dasar bodoh!" suho geram, kris harus di balas. HARUS !

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" kris terkejut karena suho yang menghajarinya dengan buku makalah suho yang setebal kamus bahasa inggris 100 milyar

"ya! Hentikan!" kris hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan mobilnya, pukulan-pukulan yang suho lancarkan mengganggu konsentrasinya

Dan..

 **Bughhh!...**.

Mobil mereka menabrak tiang tagline di pinggir jalan milik sebuah toko swalayan.

 **bushhh...** Seketika itu juga kantong udara keluar dan menghantam wajah kris dan suho bersamaan

"sialan" gumam Kris di balik kantong udara yang menutupi wajahnya.

 **~ONE LAST TIME~**

"ne, Mianhamnida ahjussi" kris dan suho membungkuk 900 di depan ahjussi pemilik toko swalayan yang tiang tagline nya baru saja mereka tabrak.

mereka harus mengganti tagline tersebut dengan yang baru dan harus membayar uang ganti rugi karena ikut menabrak pagar swalayan. Bagi suho dan kris uang tidaklah masalah, yang masalah adalah orang-orang yang berada di dalam swalayan menyaksikan kejadian ayo-menabrak-tiang tersebut dengan ramai. mau di taruh di mana wajah kris dan suho?

Setelah 1 jam bernegosisasi, mereka pun akhirnya bisa keluar dari swalayan tersebut. Kris dan suho berjalan berdampingan menuju mobil mereka, terlihat mobil ferrari hitam itu sedikit penyok di bagian kaca lampu sebelah kanan.

"aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan kondisi seperti ini!" kris menjambak rambutnya frustasi, kris telihat sangat acak-acakan dengan tampilan layaknya siswa SMA yang baru saja tawuran.

Suho menghela nafas panjang "aku pun tak bisa berpresentasi jika begini" keluh suho dengan kondisi yang na'asnya sama persis seperti Kris.

Kris menoleh ke arah suho yang berada di sampingnya "Kau!" kris menujuk tepat di depan hidung suho "ini semua karena kebodohanmu!" bentaknya menatap suho tajam

"kau yang bodoh! Mengendarai mobil saja tidak becus!" Bentak suho balik, dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajamnya dari kris

"ya! Itu semua ulahmu yang kekanak-kanakan!"

"kau yang memulainya!" suho tidak terima, mereka saling memandang sinis. Ingin sekali rasanya suho menendang lelaki sumpit di depannya ini ke planet lain sehingga suho tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

"AKU PERGI!" suho berbalik membelakangi kris, berjalan secepat mungkin untuk menjauhi kris. suho akan naik bis saja

"iya! Pergi saja sana!" teriak kris geram

suho semakin kesal di buatnya "sumpit! Tiang listrik! Tower gila!" Sumpah serapah menggema dari mulut suho seraya berjalan menuju halte bis. Sungguh, ia kesal sekali saat di katakan kekanak-kanakan.

Langkah suho memelan dengan seiringnya jarak yang sudah jauh dari kris, suho menghela nafas

Suho memikirkan bahwa ini juga salahnya karena menganggu kris mengemudi, tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya di sebabkan olehnya. 'Padahal sudah jelas yang memulainya adalah dia' batin suho. Jika saja kris tidak menghentikan mobil secara tiba-tiba. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi, pikir suho. suho mengusap wajahnya kasar . ah, Ia harus menulis ulang makalahnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, suho pun sampai di halte bus, dan langsung duduk di bangku halte. Seraya menunggu datangnya bus, suho memperbaiki penampilannya. Mengambil sisir di tasnya untuk merapikan rambutnya agar klimis lagi.

"ini" tangan seseorang menyodorkan kaleng minuman di depan suho. suho mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa seseorang itu. suho mendengus 'ternyata namja gila tadi' dan langsung membalikkan posisi badannya untuk membelakangi Kris

"Pergilah!" titah suho ketus

Tiba-tiba bangku terasa sedikit bergoyang, kris malah duduk di samping suho

"ahh, ini sudah jam 11, aku pasti tlah melewatkan rapatku" lirih Kris, seharusnya ia bisa berpresentasi di depan atasannya kali ini. padahal ia sudah menyiapkan semuanya dengan matang, ia ingin di pandang sebagai karywan yang baik selama masa pelatihannya menjadi seorang CEO di perusahaannya kelak.

Suho yang mendengar lirihan kris pun akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya, duduk menyamping di samping kris.

Suho dapat melihat wajah sendu kris, wajah yang nampak sangat frustasi. Dapat suho lihat kris yang kadang-kadang menghelas nafas panjang

Suho prihatin terhadap kris, ia ingat ini merupakan kesalahannya juga. suho mengatakan tidak bisa pergi ke acara ibunya karena menemani Jimin. suho menyesal.

"Mianhae" lirih suho membuka suara setelah beberapa menit keheningan melanda mereka

"untuk apa?" tanya kris, masih menatap lurus ke depan. Kearah jalan

"tentu saja untuk semua kejadian tadi, aku pasti juga sudah melewatkan kelas presentasiku" ucap suho dengan nada sendu.

Suho dan kris meratapi nasib mereka karena insiden tadi sehingga harus melewatkan suatu hal yang sangat penting bagi mereka hari ini. huft...

kris membukakan tutup kaleng minuman dan menyerahkannya pada suho

"ahh" lega suho selesai meneguk minuman itu.

kris menarik nafas panjang, tampaknya ia sangat frustasi dengan tampilan yang masih acak-acakan seperti tadi. Kris belum merapikan penampilannya yang seperti siswa SMA selesai tawuran. Dasi yang kendur, kancing kemeja yang terbuka dan rambut blonde nya yang nampak acak-acakan karena mencuat kemana-mana

'seperti pengemis saja' batin suho jijay. Ia pun mendekati kris "sini" suho memegang dagu lancip kris untuk menoleh kan wajah kris ke arah suho. Suho pun merapikan dasi kris dan mengancing kancing kemeja kris.

"sudah" suho puas dengan kinerjanya setelah beberapa menit memperbaiki penampilan kris, suho menyisir dan merapikan rambut kris seperti keadaan semula. kris terlihat tampan sekarang, bukan, kris terlihat sangaaaaaaaaaaat tampan.

"gomawo"

"sama-sama" suho kembali meneguk minumannya

Hp kris berbunyi, seseorang sedang meneleponnya. Ia pun mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"yeoboseyo?"

"..." mata kris berbinar

"jinjja?" kris terlihat sangat senang

"..."

"ne~ aku akan datang sekarang" ucapnya kemudian mematikan telepon tersebut. Wajah kris kembali cerah

"kajja" belum sempat suho ingin menanyakan ada apa, kris langsung menarik tangan suho dan berlari menuju mobil mereka

kris membukakan pintu suho, kemudian berlari masuk lewat pintu satunya.

 **ToBeContinued**

Saya cuman mau bilang Thanks buat kalian yang udah review karya saya, saya gak bisa cuap-cuap. Saya mah gitu orangnya xD

Wanna judge? Silahkan , Ngebash? Silahkan, Sider? Silahkan, BEBAS :D

Next chap?


	3. Chapter 3

**~ONE LAST TIME~**

Chapter 3

Rate: T

Boys love, Yaoi, Marriage Life, Humor, Hurt/Comfort. Random lah xD

Cast : Kim Joomyeon a.k.a Suho x Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Oh Sehun, Park Soyoung, Park Chanyeol, D.O. Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kim jongdae

Disclaimer : cuman otak sengkleknya author yang bisa bikin cerita kayak gini, kalo ada yang mirip. Berarti cuman kebetulan otak kita sama-sama sengklek xD.

a/n : ini lagu terinspirasi dari lagunya ariana grande, yang berjudul one last time. Lagu itu ngena banget lah, cerita nya tentang seseorang yang menerima kamu apa adanya.

*Typo berarti kita ngetik sendiri tanpa Copas dan malas untuk memperbaikinya /peace/*

So, Enjoy the typo /what the.../

No, i mean. Enjoy the story :* #chivokbassah

 **~ONE LAST TIME~**

 **Last chap...**

"yeoboseyo?"

"..." mata kris berbinar

"jinjja?" kris terlihat sangat senang

"..."

"ne~ aku akan datang sekarang" ucapnya kemudian mematikan telepon tersebut. Wajah kris kembali cerah

"kajja" belum sempat suho ingin menanyakan ada apa, kris langsung menarik tangan suho dan berlari menuju mobil mereka

kris membukakan pintu suho, kemudian berlari masuk lewat pintu satunya.

 **~ONE LAST TIME~**

 **Chapter 3...**

"ada apa sih?" tanya suho pada akhirnya karena sangat penasaran dengan kris yang terlihat bersemangat, di tambah senyuman di bibir tipis namja tampan itu belum ada luntur-lunturnya sejak di halte tadi.

"rapat di tunda, karena direktur dari perusahaan yang akan kami jadikan partner juga belum datang pagi tadi, jadi rapat akan di laksanakan jam setengah 1 ini" kris masih fokus memerhatikan jalan

Suho tersenyum, ternyata rapat di tunda yang bertanda bahwa kris masih sempat untuk mengikuti rapatnya. Suho melirik arloji di tangannya "ppali, ini sudah jam 12 siang dan turunkan aku di halte bus saja"

"wae?"

"karena tidak mungkin aku mengikutimu sampai perusahaan dan tidak mungkin ke kampus karena ini sudah siang, aku akan pergi ke acara ibu saja"

"aku bisa mengantarkan mu ke tempat ibu"

"tempat ibu kan jauh, nanti kau bisa terlambat"

kris menoleh ke arah suho ia memakai kaca hitamnya "tidak mungkin terlambat, cepat kencangkan seatbelt mu" kris tersenyum. bukan senyuman tampan, senyuman yang lebih tampak

Seringaian?

Suho membulatkan matanya "MWO?!" pekik suho saat tiba-tiba kris menancap gas

"yaa! Jangan ngebut!" suho panik

 **BRUUUUUUUUM ...** larangan suho terdengar _ayo-tancap-gas_ di telinga kris.

"kau gilaaaaaaa!" pekik suho lagi, Meski sudah sering dalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi tetap saja perasaan takut tertabrak sesuatu selalu menyelubungi pikiran suho

bagaimana tidak? Mereka tampak seperti sedang mengikuti balapan mobil. Bukan melawan mobil musuh, tapi balapan mengejar kematian.

 **~ONE LAST TIME~**

Setelah 10 menit berkendara, mereka pun tiba di depan hotel yang akan heechul resmikan hari ini.

 **Ckiiit...** mobil mengerem mendadak.

Kris membuka kacamatanya, menoleh ke samping ke arah suho "bagaimana, aku hebat bukan?"

Suho speechles, lebih tepatnya membeku. Jantungnya terasa berhenti

"hey, keluarlah, kita sudah sampai"

Suho menoleh kaku, kris terkejut. Suho nampak seperti mayat, pucat sekali.

"dasar bodoh! Idiot! Tiang listrik tak berguna!" suho mendekat dan

 **Bugghh... Bugghh... Bugghh...** menghajar telak kris dengan sekuat tenaganya menggunakan makalah, tak peduli jika kris akan menjadi babak belur nantinya. Heol, suho hampir kehilangan nyawanya karena ketakutan. Kris harus di balas, HARUS!

"aww, aduh aduh" rintih kris mempertahankan tangannya yang ia silangkan di atas kepala. Ia tak ingin menjadi bodoh karena pukulan namja manis yang sedang naik darah itu

Setelah puas memukuli kris, suho pun keluar dari mobil dan

 **Brakk!**

-menutup pintunya dengan keras.

kris membuka kaca jendela mobilnya, suho menatapnya tajam "kampungan" kalimat yang terdenganr indah itu baru saja keluar dari mulut namja tampan yang baru saja menutup kaca mobilnya kembali.

belum sempat berkurang, Darah suho naik lagi "kau bilang apa!?" suho berusaha membuka pintu mobil, tapi tak bisa. kris menguncinya dari dalam. kris terlihat sedang menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek suho.

Kris tampak tertawa penuh kemenangan di dalam sana, dengan wajah yang masih terlihat mengejek. Kris menyalakan mesin mobilnya, kemudian mulai menjalankan nya dengan cepat

"gila!" teriak suho kesal.

Saat mobil kris menjauh, amarah suho perlahan turun, dan hingga ia baru menyadari bahwa orang-orang yang di parkiran tengah menatap nya dengan pandangan aneh. "Memalukan sekali" gumam suho. Memakai jurus langkah seribu, suho masuk ke hotel dengan kecepatan kilat.

 **~ONE LAST TIME~**

Setelah beberapa menit berkendara, Kris pun sampai tepat waktu di perusahaannya tempat ia bekerja. EXO Corp

"Kyung-ah kapan rapatnya akan di mulai?" kris baru saja datang di ruang yang akan dijadikan tempat meeting, kemudian duduk di samping kyungsoo

"sebentar lagi hyung, karena direkturnya masih sedang dalam perjalanan" sahut kyungsoo yang tampak sibuk memperbaiki penampilannya.

"hey, apa kau tahu? Direkturnya adalah seorang wanita muda cantik" Kris menoleh ke arah jongin di samping chanyeol, tampak tertarik dengan cerita jongin

"jinjja?"

"iya benar, waktu itu aku datang ke kantornya untuk mengantar surat persetujuan, dia sangat cantik. Ramah dan senyumnya bak mawar merah yang merekah" bisik chanyeol yang berada di samping kanannya "ku dengar ia juga masih single" timpalnya lagi

"jinjja? Sepertinya aku bisa menggaetnya" d.o menghela nafas mendengar kalimat dari seseorang

"tidak mungkin, kau kan hitam" ketus chanyeol, jongin itu percaya diri sekali.

"ya! Hyung! Aku ini hitam manis"

"berhentilah, dia sudah datang" tegur Jongdae

mereka pun serentak membungkuk memberi hormat saat direktur itu mulai memasuki ruang rapat. Kris melihat kaki jenjang seorang wanita, putih mulus, dan berjalan bak model melewatinya dan beberapa bodyguard mengikutinya.

"hey, bangunlah" tegur kyungsoo karena kris yang masih membungkuk.

Setelah menegakkan posisinya, kris melihat mata para peserta rapat yang didominasi oleh pria itu mengarah ke arah direktur tersebut. Karena penasaran dengan wajahnya, kris pun langsung menoleh ke arah tersebut.

Tampaklah seorang wanita cantik, berbibir sexy, matanya yang indah dan perawakan yang tinggi tengah menatap ke arah kris dari depan ruang rapat.

"hey, dia menatapku" bisik kai dengan nada ceria 'tersenyum bak orang gila' dengus kyungsoo

Kris lempeng-lempeng saja dengan wajah datarnya saat mendengar pernyataan jongin, meski kris tahu mata direktur tersebut mengarah kepadanya.

mereka memulai rapat mereka yang tentang bernegosiasi untuk menjadi partner antar EXO Corp dan RedVelvet Corp

 **~ONE LAST TIME~**

"ah, disini sangat membosankan" gerutu suho saat duduk di meja sendirian sambil memegang gelas minuman.

Pesta sedang berlangsung, para tamu undangan tengah menikmati pesta. Kebanyakan mereka adalah para pengusaha seperti heechul. Mereka saling bercerita tentang usaha mereka. sebenarnya heechul sempat mengikutkan dan mengenalkan suho kepada teman-teman pengusahanya.

heechul memberitahu mereka bahwa suho adalah menantunya, mereka memuji suho dan mengatakan bahwa heechul sangat beruntung memiliki menantu seperti suho yang tlah menikahi Kris, anaknya

suho memutar bola matanya jengah saat mendengar kalimat pujian itu 'Hey, ketahuilah, pria jangkung itu merupakan salah satu mimpi yang menyeramkan. Mereka mungkin akan berbalik mengatakan keberuntungan menjadi kesialan jika mereka melihat kami bersama-sama' suho membatin

Fyuh, suho sangat bosan berada di sekitar mereka. Meski suho terlahir dari keluarga tingkat atas, suho tak menyukai semua ini, suho lebih menyukai ketenangan dan musik. Lagipula suho masih muda dan tidak cocok dengan topik pembicaraan mereka yang tentu saja tentang bisnis.

Ingin rasanya pergi dari sini, tapi suho tidak tau pergi akan kemana dan dengan siapa, suho terlalu takut untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian di kota besar ini.

"permisi, apa kau Kim JoonMyeon?" seseorang menepuk bahu suho pelan, entah mengapa suho seperti mengenal suara ini. suara yang suho tidak pernah dengar lagi sejak ia pindah di seoul. Karena penasaran, suho pun membalik badannya untuk menoleh ke arah seseorang itu.

DEG~

Suho terbungkam, lidahnya kelu, jantungnya terasa berdegup dengan sangat kencang. suho tak percaya dengan apa yang matanya saksikan sekarang.

Mata itu, bibir itu, wajah itu merupakan wajah yang terakhir kali suho lihat sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

"ah, maaf, sepertinya aku salah orang lagi" orang itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tak gatal, ia merasa malu karena lagi-lagi salah.

Suho dengan susah payah menelan salivanya "S-Sehun? Oh sehun?" suho tergagap, ia masih belum bisa mengurangi keterkejutannya.

Mata sehun nampak berbinar "Ini benar kau hyung?"

Suho mengangguk semangat. sehun pun langsung duduk di bangku depan suho

"wah, sudah lama ya?"

"ne, sudah sangat lama" suho nampak malu-malu

" hyung sangat cantik hingga membuatku susah mengenalimu" sehun tersenyum, senyum yang sangat suho sukai 5 tahun lalu.

Blush~

Pipi suho merona

"y-ya! Aku tampan!" suho tak terima yang langsung di sambut ledakan tawa dari sehun. Pipi suho merona lagi. Ia sangat menyukai sehun saat sedang tertawa.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau juga salah satu pengusaha?"

"ne, seperti itulah" jawab sehun saat tawanya sudah mereda

"hyung" panggil sehun "ingatkah kau 5 tahun yang lalu? hyung memberi ku hadiah berupa bunga dan coklat. Seharusnya surat itu menjadi hadiahku juga. Tapi hyung malah mengambilnya kembali dan berlari meninggalkanku, hyung tahu, aku masih sangat penasaran dengan isi surat itu sampai sekarang"

"ahh, surat itu" suho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

 **Flashback...**

Waktu itu suho baru grade 2 SMA, suho sedang menunggu seseorang di lapangan basket, suho memakai jaket tebal dan sweater yang ia lilitkan di leher hingga menutupi mulutnya. Di balik punggung suho, suho membawa hadiah berupa coklat dan surat di tangannya.

Jantung suho berdebar tak karuan, karena hari ini pertama kalinya suho akan mengungkapkan perasaan nya kepada seseorang yang sudah ia sukai sejak SMP.

Seseorang tersebut ia lah Oh Sehun, adik kelas suho yang tampan yang masih duduk di smp tingkat akhir, suho menyukai sehun meski sehun adalah hoobaenya, sehun itu baik hati dan lembut.

Setelah berdiri menunggu selama setengah jam, tibalah lelaki tampan nan mempesona yang mengenakan seragam sekolah smp tengah berjalan memasuki lapangan menuju ke arah suho sambil tersenyum dengan manis bak pangeran.

Suho meleleh, ia hampir saja akan terhuyung ke belakang kemudian pinsan jika saja ia tak ingat rencana awalnya.

"myeonie hyung, maaf sudah membuatmu lama, aku sempat di tahan di kelas" tersirat nada menyesal dari mulut sehun, sehun tampak khawatir karena sudah membuat suho menunggu lama.

"ahh, tidak apa-apa hun-ah" suho tersenyum kikuk

"sebenarnya apa yang ingin huyng katakan padaku?" tanyanya penasaran

"terimalah ini" suho menyodorkan bunga mawar merah dan surat di atas kotak yang berisi coklat. sehun tersenyum kemudian meraih hadiah itu "gomawo" ucapnya tersenyum.

Suho sangat kikuk sekarang, ia hanya dapat menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tak gatal.

"wah, ada surat" seru sehun seraya mengambil surat yang suho ikat menggunakan pita di kotak coklat.

Grepp...

Suho menahan pergerakan tangan sehun yang hendak membuka surat "ya! hunna, nanti saja membukanya" gugup suho

"ayolah, ijinkan aku membacanya hyung"

"ya! hajima!" suho terus menahan tangannya

"ish" sehun memberengut "hyung kan sudah memberikannya padaku, sekarang ini milikku, aku ingin membacanya sekarang" sehun berusaha membuka surat yang suho buat malam tadi.

Surat itu berisi kata-kata yang sudah suho pendam sejak suho pertama kali bertemu dengan sehun ketika waktu smp dulu. Jika sehun membuka dan membacanya sekarang, suho pasti akan sangat malu karena kata-kata sastra absurd karyanya. 'sehun mungkin akan tertawa jika membacanya' batin suho

SRET...

WUSHHH...

"Ya! Kim JoonMyeon hyung ! Mengapa hyung mengambilnya?!" sehun terkejut karena suho langsung merampas suratnya itu dari tangan sehun dan langsung berlari meninggalkan sehun secepat kilat.

"aku belum siap! Besok saja!" teriak suho sambil berlari

"Kim JoonMyeon hyung! Tunggu!"

Sehun mencoba mengejar suho, tapi gagal. Karena suho memang pelari tercepat di kelasnya

 **End Of Flashback...**

"Aku ingin membacanya di depan hyung karena besoknya aku harus ke USA" sehun memberengut, karena itu lah sehun ingin sekali membaca di depan suho. Sehun harus pergi ke USA, melanjutkan sekolah nya di tingkat high school bersama seluruh keluarganya yang memiliki perusahaan di sana.

Jantung suho berdebar, debaran ini masih sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu saat terakhir kali suho melihatnya. Sehun semakin tampan dan semakin terlihat dewasa, meski sebenarnya sehun memang lebih tampak dewasa daripada suho sejak dulu.

"waktu itu kau tidak memberitahuku akan ke USA" rengut suho dengan tangan yang ia silangkan di depan dada yang di sebut mode 'ngambek ala suho'

"aku mencoba mengejar hyung untuk memberitahu hal itu, tapi hyung sangat kencang berlari"

"hehe, mianhae" kekeh suho, tertawa idiot

"apakah surat itu masih ada?"

Blush~

Wajah suho merona lagi~

"i..itu sudah...sangat lama, tentu saja tidak ada lagi"

Alis sehun terangkat sebelah "hyung pasti berbohong, kau masih menyimpannya bukan?" heol, suho dan sehun itu sudah berteman sejak lama. Tentu saja sehun tau pasti apabila suho sedang berbohong.

Aigoo, sehun Mengapa kau menatap suho seperti itu? kau sungguh membuat jantung suho berdebar, mungkin sebentar lagi akan meledak

"ya! Ice King! jangan menggodaku"

Tawa sehun meledak "haha, sudah lama aku tak mendengar panggilan itu dari seorang tuan Kim JoonMyeon" Ice king adalah panggilan suho untuk sehun yang tak pernah peka-peka terhadapnya, mungkin sehun belum tau makna ice king itu untuknya.

Suho memberengut, dengan bibir yang di majukan beberapa senti. Ia semakin tampak menggemaskan dan membuat sehun tak tahan untuk tak mencubit pipi gembil seorang suho yang tengah berada dalam mode ngambeknya.

Tawa sehun mereda "bogoshiepo hyung"

Suho tersenyum, menampilkan senyum angelicnya. Oh sehun meleleh, ia sangat merindukan senyuman itu "nado hunna"

 **~ONE LAST TIME~**

"Bagaimana menurut anda dengan presentasi karyawan saya?" tanya kangin sajangnim kepada direktur wanita itu saat kris baru saja selesai berpresentasi di depan.

"brilliant sekali, saya sangat menyukai ide karyawan anda" direktur wanita itu tersenyum, kemudian menoleh ke arah kris "Yifan-ssi?" panggilnya. Kris menoleh "ne?"

"presentasi anda bagus"

"gamsahamnida" kris membungkuk kemudian kembali ke kursinya, untuk melanjutkan rapat mereka. meski di puji, kris itu tetap dengan ekpresinya. flat

"Hyung" chanyeol menyenggol tangan kris

"huh?" kris tanpa menolehkan pandangannya ke arah chanyeol, karena masih fokus dengan rapat mereka.

"dia selalu menatapmu hyung"

"huh? Nugu?"

"direktur wanita itu, ia selalu menatapmu hyung"

kris pun menoleh ke arah direktur itu. dan benar saja, dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah cantik direktur yang bernama Park Sooyoung itu tersenyum manis ke arah kris. kris sebenarnya risih juga selalu di perhatikan 'ia seperti stalker saja' batin kris. kemudian membalas senyuman direktur park dengan senyuman singkat sebatas menghormati.

"sepertinya ia menyukaimu" bisik chanyeol lagi, kris sabar saja.

"Oh" balas kris singkat, mengabaikan chanyeol yang komat-kamit kesal di sampingnya.

Setelah 1 jam, rapat yang di adakan oleh pihak red velvet corp dan exo corp itu pun akhirnya berakhir. Mengundang nafas lega bagi pihak exo corp karena perusahaan red velvet yang bergerak di bidang fashion itu setuju untuk menjalin kerja sama dengan mereka.

"terima kasih untuk kehadiran anda" kangin sajangnim membungkuk, di ikuti oleh para karyawannya yang lain.

 **~ONE LAST TIME~**

kris sedang berada di lift untuk turun ke lantai utama, tiba-tiba lift berhenti dan masuklah seorang yeoja, yang ternyata direktur park. Ia tersenyum ke arah kris –lagi- dan kris membalas nya dengan membungkuk sebentar.

"anda ingin ke lantai berapa?" tanya kris saat ia akan menutup pintu

"aku ingin ke lantai 7, karena barangku tertinggal di ruang rapat tadi"

"ahh, baiklah" kris memencet angka 7 di tombol lift

Padahal kris sudah mencapai di lantai 2 saat direktur park masuk. 'Seharusnya aku keluar saja di lantai 2 tadi sehingga tidak perlu naik ke lantai 7 lagi' kesal kris karena kebodohannya sendiri, lantai 7 itu jauh. Belum lagi karyawan-karyawan yang kemungkinan akan masuk ke lift tiap lantainya.

"Yifan-ssi" panggilnya membuyarkan lamunan kris

"huh? Ne? Nona park?"

"kau berada di bagian apa?"

"saya di bagian editor, nona park"

"tidak perlu memakai bahasa formal. kenalkan, namaku park sooyoung, tapi kau bisa memanggil ku dengan JOY saja" joy menyodorkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

kris meraih jabatan tangannya "panggil saja kris"

ting...Lift sudah sampai di lantai 7

"senang bertemu denganmu Kris-ssi" joy keluar dari lift

Kris tersenyum "ne, senang bertemu dengan anda"

"semoga kita bertemu lagi"

"ne, tentu saja" jawab kris kemudian menutup pintu lift.

Ini sudah jam 5 sore, pasti pesta ibu sudah lama berakhir dan Suho pasti sudah berada di rumah pikir kris. kris berencana untuk langsung pulang ke rumah saja.

 **~ONE LAST TIME~**

Kris sudah sampai di rumahnya, sebelum tiba. Kris sempat membeli makanan di restoran karena perutnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia sangat lapar karena antusias mengikuti rapat pertamanya tadi. Antusiasnya itu membuatnya lupa untuk makan siang.

Ting...tong...

kris memencet bel rumah berkali-kali, tapi tampaknya tak ada orang di rumah. tak mungkin suho belum pulang, kan acara ibunya kris sudah selesai 3 Jam yang lalu. Dan Lagi pula ini sudah sore.

Karena tak ada respon dari dalam rumahnya. kris pun masuk menggunakan kunci cadangan yang suho dan kris taruh di kandang anjing pitbull mereka yang suho namai dengan panggilan Kimi. anti mainstream huh?

Saat masuk, rumah begitu sepi dan lumayan gelap karena hanya beberapa lampu yang menyala di rumah megah itu.

"suho?" panggil kris nyaring seraya memasuki ruang tamu. Tapi tak ada sahutan sama sekali, sepertinya suho memang belum pulang.

"aish, kemana anak itu" gerutu kris seraya membuka jas dan dasi nya berniat ingin mandi.

 **~ONE LAST TIME~**

"Waaaa... di sini sangat indah" mata suho berbinar, menatap antusias pemandangan matahari sore di namsan tower. Seoul terlihat indah saat terkena terpaan mentari senja yang berwarna keemasan.

sehun mengajak suho ke sini setelah pesta ibu selesai. Ini merupakan yang kedua kalinya suho naik menara ini sejak 8 bulan yang lalu mengunjungi menara ini bersama kris. waktu itu suho mengajak kris pada malam hari, pemandangannya tak kalah bagus seperti sekarang. kerlap-kerlip lampu ibukota seoul membuat pemandangan malam yang indah. tapi karena yang bersama suho waktu itu adalah kris maka kesannya tidak ada sama sekali. suho cemberut mengingat kris

"hyung menyukainya?" tanya sehun saat melihat ke-antusiasan suho

"tentu saja, matahari sorenya sangat indah" suho tersenyum, masih fokus dengan matahari sore yang tampak sangat indah itu

"baguslah" sehun mengacak rambut suho

"ya! hunna!" sehun terkekeh melihat suho yang cemberut seraya memperbaiki rambutnya dengan tangannya

Setelah di rasa rambutnya sudah rapi, suho melihat arloji di tangan kirinya "omona, sudah jam 5!"

Sebelah Alis sehun terangkat "ada apa dengan pukul 5 sore?"

"aku harus pulang"

"ada apa kalau tak pulang jam 5 sore? hyung akan berubah jadi angsa?" godanya, yang membuat suho mendesis sebal

"hehe. araseo, aku akan mengantar hyung pulang" ucapnya tersenyum

"gomawo" suho membalas senyuman sehun

 **~ONE LAST TIME~**

"aish! Kemana anak itu pergi, ini sudah hampir jam 6" gerutu kris yang mungkin terdengar sedikit cemas -dengar hanya sedikit- Saat mengetahui suho belum pulang ke rumah mereka, padahal biasanya suho tidak pernah pulang terlambat, apalagi ini sudah menjelang petang.

Kris berjalan menuju sofa dengan handuk di atas kepalanya, ia hanya memakai shirt putih polos dan celana jeans pendek hitam santainya. kris mengambil handphonenya di atas sofa kemudian memencet angka 1 di panggilan cepatnya.

"yeoboseyo?" dengan polosnya seseorang di ujung sana mengatakan halo saat kris sedang mencemaskannya.

Yang semulanya di telinga kanan, Kris memindahkan handphonenya di depan mulut"KAU DIMANA?!" teriak kris geram yang membuat suho harus menjauhkan handphone nya dari telinga. Hampir saja gendang telinga suho meledak karena teriakan cempreng kris

"ya!" teriak suho geram " Jangan berteriak! Kau hampir membuatku jan-"

"kapan kau akan pulang?" potong kris cepat, tak mengindahkan protesan suho

"aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang"

Tut...tut..

"yeoboseyo? yeoboseyo?" suho mematikan secara sepihak telepon dari kris. kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi

 **~ONE LAST TIME~**

"nugu?" sehun penasaran dengan orang yang telah membuat suho berteriak

"bukan siapa-siapa" suho tersenyum, meski hatinya terkena penyakit gondok gara-gara teriakan dari kris dan kris yang memotong seenak jidatnya omongan suho.

Sehun mengangguk saja tanda paham, sambil fokus dengan mobil yang ia kendarai bersama suho

"berhenti, rumahku di sini" mereka berhenti di depan rumah besar berwarna putih dengan gaya klasik, sehun menurut saja memberhentikan mobil kuda jingkraknya (read: ferrari) saat suho menyuruhnya.

"hyung" panggil sehun yang hanya di jawab gumaman oleh suho saat ia sedang melepas seatbeltnya

"aku menyukaimu hyung"

DEG~

Suho terbungkam, menoleh kaku ke arah sehun yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. darahnya terasa berdesir hangat saat sehun mengatakan itu, tapi entahlah. Suho merasa ada yang mengganjal, ada rasa khawatir dan lega menyapanya bersamaan.

Suho tersenyum kikuk, ia tidak bisa berpikir hal apa yang harus ia katakan "aku pergi dulu hunna" dengan cepat suho membuka pintu mobil meraih tasnya dan langsung keluar dari mobil sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas, tersirat rasa kecewa di hatinya saat suho tak menjawab perasaannya. Sebenarnya sehun ingin mengatakan hal tersebut saat mereka di namsan tower tadi. Tapi karena suho yang terlalu antusias akan pemandangan matahari sore. Jadilah sehun mengungkapkannya di dalam mobil saat di depan rumah suho. Mungkin sehun harus berusaha lebih lagi...

"aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi myeonnie hyung" sehun tetap tersenyum dengan senyuman yang selalu membuat suho ingin meledak itu.

suho tersenyum, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal "ne, aku harap juga begitu"

"masuklah, sudah sore"

"hunna"

"ne?"

"hati-hati di jalan"

"ne, gomawo untuk hari ini, hyung harus menjaga kesehatanmu, ne?"

suho mengangguk semangat. sehun menutup kaca pintu mobil dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"ne, nado" suho meringis karena kebodohannya yang tidak menjawab pernyataan sehun. Seharusnya suho juga mengungkapkan perasaanya. Suho merasa aneh, ia tiba-tiba teringat kris yang sudah menjadi suaminya 'kenapa harus ada alien itu sih' batin suho sweatdrop. Mengusak rambutnya hingga acak-acakan. Ia merasa kacau sekali

Tapi menurut suho itu adalah tindakan yang tepat, kris adalah suaminya dan sehun belum tahu tentang hal itu. suho takut membuat sehun kecewa apabila suho mengatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya kepada sehun sementara suho sendiri sudah mempunyai suami.

Iya suho, itu tindakan yang tepat. Suho menyemangati dirinya sendiri seraya berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

'dia semakin tampan' batin suho seraya membuka pintu rumahnya menggunakan kunci cadangan di dalam kandang anjing pitbull milik ia dan kris dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur sejak tadi siang saat pertama kali bertemu sehun.

 **~ONE LAST TIME~**

Saat sudah memasuki ruang tamu, suara seseorang menginterupsi lamunan suho "dari mana saja kau?" suho berjengit kaget karena suara menyeramkan itu datang dari belakangnya. suho menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pria jangkung yang duduk di sofa tengah menatapnya tajam.

"ini sudah sore! Mengapa kau baru pulang? ibu mengatakan kau sudah pulang sejak 3 Jam yang lalu, tapi mengapa kau baru datang? Kau dari mana saja? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau dengan siapa?" bertubi-tubi pernyataan kris layangkan sebelum suho sempat menjawab

Suho tersenyum sinis dengan tangan yang ia silangkan di depan dada "ada apa? kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Kris mendekati suho "mwoya?" suho mundur tapi

Grepp

Kris menangkup kedua pipi suho dengan tangan besarnya "ku kira kau telah di culik lalu di cincang kemudian di rebus dan di jadikan sebagai makanan anjing"

Suho sweatdrop

"ish, kasar sekali" mendengar akhir kalimat kris yang mengatakan kalau suho di jadikan makanan anjing, membuat suho merasa sangat tidak penting. Suho melepas paksa tangkupan tangan kris di wajahnya, karena pipinya malah terasa hangat saat kris ternyata mengkhawatirkannya.

"aku berjalan-jalan sekitar seoul, karena aku akan sendirian jika aku langsung pulang ke rumah. aku bosan selama berada di acara ibu. Lagipula ini pertama kalinya aku tidak kekampus" jelas suho

"ohh" kris berlalu meninggalkan suho menuju dapur

"ya! Hanya itu jawabanmu?!" pekik suho gondok, karena ia sudah menjawab panjang lebar dan hanya di jawab OH dari lelaki sumpit yang bernama lengkap Wu Yifan itu.

"ayo makan, aku lapar karena harus menunggumu lama" kris tanpa menoleh mengabaikan teriakan amarah suho.

Suho ikut berjalan menuju ke arah dapur, mensejajarkan langkahnya di samping kris "huh? Kau menungguku?"

Kris menghentikan langkahnya, memutar tubuhnya menghadap suho di sampingnya. "sebenarnya aku ingin makan duluan dan menghabiskan semuanya, tapi karena mengingat kau yang tidak bisa memasak, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk melahap semuanya karena nanti pasti kau akan menyuruhku memasak lagi"

"ah, iya benar, aku lapar sekarang" suho menyerahkan tas ranselnya kepada kris kemudian berlalu menuju dapur. mengabaikan pekikan tak terima dari kris karena harus memegang tasnya.

Mata suho berbinar saat melihat sajian yang semuanya tampak menggiurkan dan menggugah selera "waaaa! Semuanya terlihat enak, kau memang pintar memasak" puji suho langsung duduk di kursi nya.

Kris duduk di seberang suho "aku membelinya" jawabnya singkat. Suho tersenyum kikuk, dikiranya yifan yang memasak. hehe

mereka pun makan malam bersama. Seperti biasa, saat makan berdua mereka akan sangat tenang. Karena canggung dan gengsi untuk membuka percakapan pertama kali.

 **~ONE LAST TIME~**

Selesai menyantap makanan, suho pun membereskan meja makan. Sedangkan kris masih duduk di bangku dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"ehmm" dehem kris

"ada apa?" suho mendatangi meja makan kembali setelah selesai mencuci piring makan malam mereka

"aku ingin kopi"

Tanpa protes, suho kembali bangkit dari duduknya. Menyalakan kompor untuk memasak air. Setelah ketel berbunyi. Suho menuang air panas itu di dalam cangkir, menambah 2 sendok kopi dan setengah gelas susu. minuman kesukaan kris, meski suho tidak bisa memasak. kris selalu menyukai kopi yang di buat oleh suho.

"ini" suho menaruh kopi itu di depan kris, bersamaan dengan teh yang suho sodorkan. Kris bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil pisau dan 1 buah lemon yang kemudian ia potong jadi dua. Satu sisi potongan itu. kris bawa kembali ke meja makan, kemudian lemon itu kris peras di cangkir teh suho yang suho sodorkan.

Mereka sama-sama menghela nafas lega setelah menyeruput minuman hangat itu, suho dengan tehnya. Dan kris dengan kopinya, 1 tahun itu bukan waktu yang singkat mereka jalani berdua hingga bisa saling mengenal kesukaan masing-masing.

Kris menaruh kopinya "ayo kita jalan-jalan malam ini"

 **uhukkk!..**

 **burst...** suho tersedak dan langsung menyemprotkan tehnya yang berada di dalam mulutnya ke wajah kris. kris terkejut dengan mata yang reflek tertutup, untung saja teh itu sudah agak dingin.

"omo, omo, aduh, mian" suho gelagapan, bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung mengambil tissue kemudian mengelap wajah tampan yifan yang harus terkena semprotan tehnya.

"YAK! MENGAPA KAU MENYEMPROTKU!" teriak kris gusar, langsung merebut paksa tissue di tangan suho, kemudian mengelapnya sendiri.

Suho nyengir gaje "miyanhae, aku tiba-tiba mendengar kalimat aneh keluar dari mulutmu, tapi aku yakin telingaku sedang eror"

"apanya yang aneh?!"

"aku tiba-tiba mendengar kau mengajakku untuk jalan-jalan malam ini, itu sangat aneh, tapi terdengar nyata!" heboh suho dengan tampang seriusnya, suho memijat pelipisnya yang malah berdenyut karena pikiran aneh tadi. Suho duduk dan kembali menyeruput tehnya

"aku sungguh-sungguh mengajakmu untuk berjalan-jalan malam ini"

Mata suho terbelalak, dengan susah payah ia menahan teh di dalam mulutnya untuk tidak keluar dan menyemprot kris lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"ayo kita jalan-jalan" final kris

 **Glup...** suho pun menelan tehnya karena telinganya ternyata tidak eror. Dan kris benar-benar mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan.

"waaa! Siapa kau?! Apa yang kau mau?! Kau bukan kris?!" teriak suho sakartis, kris yang ia kenal tidak mungkin membawanya jalan-jalan. Biasanya suho yang harus memaksanya, tapi ini berbeda. 'Pasti ini bukan kris'

Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar, ingin rasanya ia menangis melihat ekpresi idiot istrinya yang membuat mood kris langsung berubah "ya! Aku ini kris! Suamimu!"

suho semakin kaget saja, suho cemas sekali dengan kris sekarang, suho merasa sangat aneh, sifat kris sungguh berbeda. Padahal kris itu paling anti untuk mengakui bahwa ia suami suho. Ia akan mengatakan 'suami' jika mereka berada di sekitar keluarga atau orang yang tidak mereka kenal saja "kau! Bukan kris!" suho berjalan kebelakang, bersiap ingin lari kalau ternyata kris lagi kerasukan setan.

"ya! Dasar anak gila! Ini aku kris! Dasar bodoh!" kris menggebrak meja. Ia kesal sekali, sungguh-sungguh kesal.

Suho akhirnya percaya, ini memang kris, kris yang selalu mengatainya -_-. Suho tersenyum cerah "ayo kita jalan-jalan" ucap suho ceria.

Kris bangkit dari duduknya "tidak jadi" hilang sudah mood kris untuk mengajak suho berjalan-jalan.

Kris harus pergi ke rumah sakit besok untuk memeriksakan tensi darahnya, dan akan berpikir 2 sampai 5 kali sebelum mengajak suho berjalan-jalan. Itu mengerikan kalau kris mati muda hanya karena darahnya naik pitam saat sedang berperang dengan suho.

 **T** u **B** er **C** ulosis **or E** naknyakitaga **N** tungina **D** ja **/maksa/**

Gimana? Ngebosanin? Iya banget -_-

Mau ngapain aja terserah deh, aku mah apa atuh. Cuman seseorang yang mencoba menuangkan idenya pada fanfiksi dan berharap karya miliknya di sukai orang-orang.

Ada kebahagiaan tersendiri saat melihat review yang antusias dari pembaca. Meski bukan berupa materi, kesenangan seorang pembaca itu menjadi penyemangat sendiri bagi kami.

Terima kasih yang udah **R** eview+ **C** omment+ **L** ike, kalian penyemangat saya. KrisHo shipper Let's Go :D

Next chapter ?

Eh, please like or just watch vidio aku dong. Ini tuh parody yang ku bikin pas nonyon mv GOT7-IF YOU DO . ini tuh pardody yang aku bikin sama bambam, semoga kalian suka. Imi lucu, kata temenku sih. Give much love ya :*

Ini linknya : h*t*tps*:/w*w* *tu*be.*co*m/wa*tch?v=3m-2Kk4j_V4

HAPUS SEMUA TANDA BINTANGNYA OKAY?


End file.
